criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Apply Pressure
Apply Pressure is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the twenty-sixth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the second case in the Materialism Metropolis district of Evergrace. Plot At the stock exchange, Katelyn and the player encountered people screaming and fleeing the exchange after someone collapsed. They then found Katelyn's sister Kyndall Déchirer next to the body of finance lobbyist Steve Kline, who had been found stabbed to death in the hip. Jason told them that the victim bled out in about a minute after being stabbed approximately fifteen times in the hip. They then suspected Kyndall, much to Katelyn's disappointment as it was the third time they had to suspect her due to her finding a dead body for the third time. They also found clues at the grand bank to suspect politician and Monaco businessman Jay Monaco and a local stockbroker named Willy Shropshire. Soon after, the team were informed by Camilla that there was an alteration in the stock exchange's break room. The detectives then investigated the stock exchange break room where they found out that an alteration had begun due to an argument between Willy and investor Frank Easton. They then suspect Frank in the murder before they found clues to suspect Mayor Dave Whiston's assistant Charlotte Donahue, who was investigating the stock market crash on orders of the Mayor. They then discovered that the victim had given Willy wrong advice on financial advising, prompting Willy to make poor choices and the stock market to crash. They also found out that Steve attempted to court Kyndall, but the medic refused his movements. Soon after, they were informed by a riot by the stock exchange, calling for the victim's head now that the truth behind the market crash was leaked to the news. After they managed to calm down the rioting people, Katelyn and the player soon found enough evidence to incriminate Frank Easton in the murder. Frank initially denied the accusations against him, however he was forced to confess to the murder following the evidence being shown by an angry Katelyn. He then confessed to killing Steve as the victim was becoming a loose end. After Katelyn asked him why the victim was a loose end, Frank explained that the victim was helping him out in gaining funds for their own pockets as they believed that they didn’t have enough from their own salaries. However soon after the victim told Willy the false advice and caused the stock market to plummet and crash, Frank found out that the victim was about to run away with all the money he could gather and gain for himself. Infuriated that the victim would do what he did, he then confronted the finance lobbyist just as he was about to leave, stabbed him in the hip with a sharpened letter opener and left him to bleed out in a minute. Angered that the victim and Frank would be up to such corrupt methods, she arrested the murderous investor and sent him to trial. In the court, Judge Dosett scolded the corrupt investor of what he did before sentencing the murderer to life in prison for his crimes. Soon after, Charlotte came to tell them that she may have found the truth behind Steve and Frank's schemes. Charlotte then explained that she found a planner that she was sure belonged to Frank. The player and Felix then investigated the stock exchange break room and found Frank's planner in the break room, sending it to Skylar to analyze. Skylar then confirmed that Steve and Frank both were planning to steal the stocks and the tax dollars of the stock exchange for funding. They then asked Willy if he knew where the stock market’s funds were and he directed them to investigate the stock exchange for the cash register. They then found the cash register and unlocked it only to find it empty. They then sent the register to Sophia, who revealed that the register had Steve’s blood and recent fingerprints and DNA that belonged to Frank. They then interrogated the investor and he told them that after killing Steve, he stole the funds for something that he refused to say. They then informed Charlotte of the developments, prompting the assistant to thank them for looking into the matter and that she would inform the Mayor while they continued investigating the district for whoever had the funds now. Meanwhile, Kyndall came to the station and told them that she bumped into a crying Camilla at the bank. The player and Katelyn then hurried to the grand bank and soon found Camilla’s necklace before they found her in her house with Chief Wakefield. The Chief then consoled Camilla to tell the duo what happened to make her upset. The weapons expert then explained that the return to the Metropolis and the investigations into the market crash brought back bad memories when she had to shoot her father, who was corrupt with greed, in the chest after he attempted to rob the Metropolis’s largest bank five years ago. She then explained that her father’s death weighed a lot of guilt on her and she didn’t want to face the bad memories. Katelyn then hugged her friend and told her that they would be there for her through the bad memories. After all the events, Chief Wakefield told the team that they would need to track down the funding that was in the hands of an unknown person or organization’s hands and ensure that events in the Metropolis goes well in order to return the economic stability to the district. Summary Victim *'Steve Kline' (found stabbed and bled out to death) Murder Weapon *'Letter Opener' Killer *'Frank Easton' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats macarons *The suspect plays golf Profile *The suspect eats macarons *The suspect has read Make a Killing in Shillings *The suspect plays golf Profile *The suspect eats macarons *The suspect has read Make a Killing in Shillings *The suspect plays golf Appearance * The suspect has an ascot Profile *The suspect eats macarons *The suspect has read Make a Killing in Shillings *The suspect plays golf Appearance * The suspect has an ascot Profile *The suspect eats macarons *The suspect has read Make a Killing in Shillings *The suspect plays golf Appearance * The suspect has an ascot Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats macarons. *The killer has read Make a Killing in Shillings. *The killer plays golf. *The killer wears an ascot. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Stock Exchange. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Briefcase; New Suspect: Kyndall Déchirer) *Question Kyndall about what happened. *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Victim's Planner; New Crime Scene: Grand Bank Lobby) *Investigate Grand Bank Lobby. (Clues: Locked Case, Torn Pieces, Trash Can) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Poster) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Poster Revealed; New Suspect: Jay Monaco) *Question Jay Monaco further on the victim's business with him. *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Stocks; New Suspect: Willy Shropshire) *Question Mr Shropshire about the murder. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Threat to Victim) *Analyze Threat to Victim. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read Make a Killing in Shillings) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats macarons) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Break Room. (Clues: Dish Tray, Faded Photo, Locked Planner) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo Revealed; New Suspect: Frank Easton) *Inform Frank about the murder. (Attribute: Frank eats macarons and has read Make a Killing in Shillings) *Examine Locked Planner. (Result: Assistant Planner Unlocked; New Suspect: Charlotte Donahue) *Question Charlotte about the death of a finance lobbyist. (Attribute: Charlotte has read Make a Killing in Shillings and eats macarons) *Examine Dish Tray. (Clues: Ball Threat) *Analyze Ball Threat. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays golf; New Crime Scene: Sitting Area) *Investigate Sitting Area. (Clues: Shredded Newspaper, Locked Box) *Examine Shredded Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper of Market Crash) *Examine Newspaper's Handwriting. (Result: Writing Identified; Attribute: Willy has read Make a Killing in Shillings) *Ask Willy about blaming the victim. (Attribute: Willy eats macarons and plays golf) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Expensive Bracelet) *Analyze Expensive Bracelet. (09:00:00) *Ask Kyndall about the victim's gift. (Attribute: Kyndall eats macarons and plays golf) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Break Table. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Paper, Smashed Trophy) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Target of Charlotte) *Ask Charlotte about the target of her. (Attribute: Charlotte plays golf) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Investments Sheet) *Ask Frank Easton about his angry annotations. (Attribute: Frank plays golf) *Examine Smashed Trophy. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Ask Jay about the broken trophy. (Attribute: Jay eats macarons, plays golf and has read Make a Killing in Shillings) *Investigate Exchange Tables. (Clues: Paper Tray, Open Book) *Examine Open Book. (Result: Torn Fibers) *Analyze Torn Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an ascot) *Examine Paper Tray. (Result: Bloody Letter Opener) *Analyze Bloody Letter Opener. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Letter Opener; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Got Hell to Pay (2/6). (No stars) Got Hell to Pay (2/6) *See what Charlotte knows about Steve and Frank. *Investigate Break Room. (Clue: Faded Planner) *Examine Faded Planner. (Result: Planner Unlocked) *Analyze Frank's Planner. (09:00:00) *Ask Willy if he knew about the stocks being stolen. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Stock Exchange. (Clue: Locked Cash Register) *Examine Locked Cash Register. (Result: Register Unlocked) *Analyze Cash Register. (03:00:00) *Confront Frank about the stolen stocks and tax money. *Inform Charlotte about the stolen money. (Reward: Dollar Brooch) *See what happened to Kyndall. *Investigate Grand Bank Lobby. (Clue: Newspaper Stand) *Examine Newspaper Stand. (Result: Camilla's Necklace) *See why Camilla is so upset. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Materialism Metropolis